


Butterfly Tickles

by Destinyrays023



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: With KO having a picnic together, Dendy ends up feeling something else. *fluffy*





	Butterfly Tickles

"The weather is quite adequate, isn't it KO?" The young kappa smiled as she was kneeling upon a plaid blanket in front of her best friend, a basket dividing their space. The young boy nodded. "Yea, it's perfect Dendy, thanks for coming with me on this picnic. I really wanted to spend some quality time with you, since we hadn't been able to do so since...you know a while..." a small blush appeared on his cheeks, and a glint of happiness was evident in his eyes.

 

The kappa girl returned the blissful glance, and then suddenly a small lavender butterfly soared in the air, hovering above the two, it then landed on the young hero's nose, eliciting a small chuckle from him, and a involuntarily response "Hey you're tickling me!" And then the insect flew off, Dendy giggled at the sight, covering her mouth when KO noticed her, he smirked.

 

"Dendy, are you ticklish?" KO inquired, causing the kappa girl to snicker. "KO, what a proverbial question. And the answer is...N.A.?"

 

"N.A.?" 

 

"Not announced. I've never really been tickled that much before...er"

 

"Oh! What!? That's so crazy, how come?It's fun, do you want to be tickled?" The boy grinned at her, clearly elated now, and her face warmed up. 

 

"I...er...not really...don-" 

 

"Come on I know it'll make you smile!" before could finish, the young boy leapt towards her and pinned her towards the grass and began to lightly tickle her sides, causing small giggles to escape her mouth. He was laughing adorably at her reaction, and she noticed him getting distracted so she leapt forward and pinned him down on his back, holding his hands tightly in hers. "Hehe you are ticklish, and see! You're smiling!" He giggled some more, but she was more focused on the fact of their position now.

 

Their faces were inches close to each other. He kept laughing from her reaction and she swore mentally her face was on fire. She retracted off of her best friend and turned her head, hoping her cheeks would cool off. The entire scene played in her head again and she felt her heart racing beneath her chest. She turned to look at KO now, who propped himself on his knees and sat back on the blanket.

 

"Hehe, hey Dendy, want to eat now?"

 

She smiled a bit, and nodded. "E-Enough childish nonsense KO. I agree, let's eat" she sat on the blanket in front of him and they opened the basket and they began to eat some sandwiches, and KO started rambling on about his adventures recently, and as Dendy was intently listening to her best friend, her heart was pounding loudly, anxiety and adrenaline running through her veins at each word out of his mouth she could've sworn she felt the butterfly from earlier now soaring quickly within her stomach.


End file.
